


late nights (things are okay)

by revoleotion



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post canon, Sleepovers, autistic Licht Jekylland Todoroki, he's also trans because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: “That means it’s just the three of us?” Licht asks once he’s done changing. He’s pointing the remote at the television like it’s a wand. Lily might’ve seen that kind of gaming device on television once but Misono definitely didn’t have anything like this growing up. Lily bought a Switch Lite a couple of months ago but all he does with it is tend to his little Animal Crossing island. He has one friend who plays the game as well, which means that sometimes they can even visit each other’s islands. But as far as other consoles go, Lily knows about as much as Misono does, which is not a lot.
Relationships: Arisuin Misono/Snow Lily | All of Love, Hyde | Lawless & Snow Lily | All of Love, Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	late nights (things are okay)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatnapKradle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatnapKradle/gifts).



“Where did I put the large cable, it was just here a second ago…” Licht does a little spin and comes to a sudden halt when Lily hands him the grey cord he’s looking for. 

His brother’s Eve nods and grabs it, then turns to the old television and plugs it in. He’s too excited for whatever he has planned for them to say thank you but Lily doesn’t feel offended by this. It doesn’t come natural to Licht, it never has, and Lily doesn’t do nice things to get something back. 

“You had a black Wii?” Mahiru asks. “That’s…” 

“Yes?” Licht asks suspiciously. 

“Cool! I always wanted that one too but I ended up buying white one. It worked the same, I suppose.” 

“But most importantly, was it simple?” Misono asks and giggles when Mahiru shoots him a glare that would’ve murdered him on the spot if glares were able to do that. He squeezed himself next to Lily onto the small armchair next to the window, a few meters away from where Licht made room for them to play. 

It’s a big room, large enough to host them all, although Licht also offered the guest room, just in case. For someone who grew up in an actual mansion, Licht’s home was not too imposing but Mahiru knew enough about Germany and architecture to assure them that it was impressive enough. Lily likes the way Licht decorated his room, everything is black and white, except for a few flecks of color that come from stuffed animals or books or colored markers. 

“I have four remotes, so take one if you want to play. I have to take off my binder for this,” Licht says. He puts down his remote, grabs a T-Shirt and disappears into the small bathroom that is attached to his bedroom. 

Misono jumps from the armchair to secure a remote, leaving Lily with a sudden chill where his Eve was pressed against his thigh just seconds ago. 

“I never did this before, is it hard?” Misono asks. 

“It’s simple enough,” Mahiru promises. “Lily? Hyde? Do you want to play?” 

“Why don’t you ask _me_?” Kuro asks. Lily has almost forgotten he’s there, and maybe that was Kuro’s plan to begin with. 

“Because this game involves dancing in front of the television, Kuro, something I assumed you were going to sit out,” Mahiru says. 

“You still could’ve asked, though.” 

“Well, do you want to pl –” 

“No, I’m good.” 

Mahiru makes a face that is too familiar. Lily turns his head to the window so the Eve doesn’t see him smile. He doesn’t want to make it seem like he’s laughing at him. 

“That means it’s just the three of us?” Licht asks once he’s done changing. He’s pointing the remote at the television like it’s a wand. Lily might’ve seen that kind of gaming device on television once but Misono definitely didn’t have anything like this growing up. Lily bought a Switch Lite a couple of months ago but all he does with it is tend to his little Animal Crossing island. He has one friend who plays the game as well, which means that sometimes they can even visit each other’s islands. But as far as other consoles go, Lily knows about as much as Misono does, which is not a lot. 

“I’m fine with watching,” Lily says. “Say, could I have another coffee?” 

“Hyde, go make him a coffee,” Licht says absentmindedly. His Servamp utters a word that might be a curse in German but Lily doesn’t understand enough modern slang to place it. 

Licht’s apartment technically has two stories. His bedroom which is now their improvised dancefloor can be reached via a small staircase. There’s also a small bath attached to it, where Licht went to change. To reach the kitchen, the living room, the larger bathroom and the guest room, Hyde and Lily have to climb down the stairs. 

Hyde walks down first and leads Lily back into the kitchen where Licht made him coffee in the afternoon right when they arrived. Since Licht himself doesn’t drink coffee because it makes his hands tremble and Hyde is a tea person, the only coffee they have is dried instant one that Licht had to prepare with hot water. It wasn’t the best coffee Lily ever had but he could assure them that it wasn’t the worst either. 

Hyde hums to himself as he brings water to boil. Things aren’t as awkward between them anymore, of course not, otherwise Lily wouldn’t spend his time here. This is something that he has to thank Misono and Licht for, maybe even Mahiru. Their Eves made an agreement to visit each other at least once a year. They had to improvise the year Misono studied abroad and sometimes they had to work around Licht’s tours but there wasn’t a single year they didn’t keep their promise. This time, Licht offered them to stay at his apartment back in Vienna. And it seems to work out, although Lily isn’t sure if Licht expects them all to do a sleepover in his room or if he will allow Misono to sleep in the guest room since he most likely won’t be awake as long as the rest. And that means Lily can sleep in the room _with_ him and doesn’t have to think about sharing a room with Hyde. They’ve just started writing each other birthday messages. They’re not quite _there_ yet. 

“This one first!” Licht declares loudly from the bedroom. Hyde rolls his eyes and grabs the electric kettle to pour Lily’s coffee. 

“I will bet you that he chose a One Direction song,” he says. “The loser has to buy the other one a croissant tomorrow.” 

“Bet,” Lily says. 

Hyde hands him the coffee. Lily can hear the first notes to _What makes you beautiful_ by One Direction. 

_Damn it._

“I do wonder what member he had a crush on as a teenager,” Hyde says. 

“Misono had a crush on Harry back then,” Lily says. 

Hyde makes a face like he’d love to laugh but doesn’t want to give Lily the satisfaction. Lily gives him a little smile and cups the mug with both hands. There’s a little hedgehog on it. Licht must have multiple hedgehog mugs because it’s not the same one Lily used in the afternoon. 

“So, butter croissant or chocolate?” he asks Hyde. 

“Chocolate. More expensive.” 

“Of course.” 

That does the trick. They start laughing at the same time, intensely enough for Lily to put the mug down out of fear of spilling cheap instant coffee everywhere. Hyde has to wipe tears from his eyes and gets grease all over his glasses. For some reason, this makes everything even funnier. 

The song has ended when they return to the bedroom. Lily resumes his position on the armchair and sips his coffee, still grinning like an idiot. _Things are okay,_ he thinks, _things are okay, things are okay_. 

“I won!” Mahiru declares. “Don’t be sad Licht, you looked at the wrong character the entire time!” 

Licht is staring at the television screen like it personally insulted him. He’s holding the remote tightly between his fingers and nervously fidgets with the ring on his other hand. 

“And you only have thirty points less than I have,” Misono points out. He’s slightly out of breath but not enough to worry Lily yet. Still, he decides to keep an eye on his Eve during the next few songs. 

“I’m an angel, I should be _good_ at this. Tell them how good I am at this, Hyde.” 

“The best. A true _E_ _ngelchen_. The greatest around. You destroyed me at this game the first time we played and the shame was too much for me, so naturally I have sworn to never play it again.” 

For a few seconds, it’s silent, then Licht hisses something under his breath that sounds a lot like “ _Drecksigel”._

“How about this one?” Mahiru asks. “ _Oops, I did it again_.” 

“It’s supposed to be more difficult than the One Direction one. Is that okay?” Licht asks. It takes Lily a moment to understand that he’s talking to Misono. What used to really upset him when it came from his father (or Lily, before they had a talk about it), seems to make him happy now because he smiles at Licht and nods. It seems so easy, a small exchange to make sure everyone is comfortable. It’s all Lily could hope for when they left the garden. It’s all he ever wanted for Misono. 

Lily finishes his coffee, puts the mug down next to the armchair and thinks that all he did in his life led him here and he wouldn’t want it any other way. Hyde meets his eyes across the room from where he is sitting – conveniently placed so he can get a look at Licht’s ass while he dances – and raises an eyebrow. The message is obvious. 

_The youth these days._

Right. And at the same time, they’re part of this, they’re sitting in Licht’s apartment with a jetlag and watch their Eves dance to a game that looks every bit like it came out in 2009. And it’s fun. It feels good. Lily has never wished to have a long life but moments like this make everything worth it. 

Licht manages to destroy the other two with this song. For some reason he’s really good at it, even better than Mahiru who does his best but still falls behind. Misono’s breathing becomes more labored about halfway in and it takes Lily all his trust in his Eve not to get up and drag him back to the armchair. _No_. He knows what he’s doing. Once the song is over, Misono collapses onto the floor and takes a few deep breaths like an ice skater who just finished the hardest performance of his life. 

“Misono!” Mahiru almost drops the remote and offers his hand to help him back up. Misono allows it but laughs and assures everyone he’s okay. 

“Move over, Lily, or else I will sit down on your lap,” he tells Lily after agreeing with Mahiru that maybe he should sit the next round out. 

“Oh no. How will I ever cope if you sit on my – oh!” Misono puts all his weight onto Lily’s right leg and leans against his chest. Lily presses a kiss to his hair and grins when Misono squeaks like an upset guinea pig. 

“Disgusting,” Kuro comments from Licht’s bed. He has curled up on there with his phone but is now staring at the two of them like they committed an unspeakable crime right in front of his eyes. 

“You wish you were as cute as us,” Misono says. 

“I’m literally a cat.” 

“Lily doesn’t even have to turn into a butterfly to be cuter than you. Have you looked at him? He is the sexiest, most adorable –” 

“ _D_ _isgusting_ ,” Kuro repeats. 

“Hyde?” Licht asks. 

The Servamp of Greed makes a point of pretending like he didn’t check out his Eve’s ass up until now. 

“Hm?” he makes. 

“You have to dance this one with us now.” 

“If you say so.” 

“It’s either that or I will kick your ass for staring.” 

Hyde picks up Misono’s remote. 

He’s not a bad dancer. Lily knows this. Still, he manages to lose against Licht who exclaims multiple times that he has no idea how he won and that he’s usually exceptionally bad at this game. When the score shows up on screen, Licht lets out a little giggle and jumps up and down. 

“See that, _Drecksigel_? See that?” 

“I am looking… respectfully.” 

Licht doesn’t seem to be sure how to reply to this. He glares at Hyde but his joy about the win doesn’t fade yet. He turns to Misono as though to get his well-deserved validation from his friend. 

“Very graceful,” Misono compliments him. “But I didn’t expect anything else from an angel, honestly.” He then yawns and even though he does his best to hide it, it gets him the attention of everyone in the room, excluding Kuro because he has fallen asleep on Licht’s bed, apparently unfazed by all the noise. 

“Oh, right.” Licht mutes the television and puts down his own remote. “You can take the guest room if you want. Towels are in the bathroom, the top shelf. If there’s anything else...” 

“No, that’s perfect. Thank you so much for letting us stay overnight,” Lily says before Misono can protest and pretend like he isn’t tired. Sure, they have slept on the plane but it still feels like they could use a good night’s sleep. 

“You’re my friends, of course you can stay. Don’t be stupid.” Licht sounds so proud when he says it. And even though Lily doesn’t know the full story, only pieces, only the melancholy that hangs in the air when Licht isn’t smiling, he knows that things have been difficult for him lately. 

Before Lily can offer his help with cleaning up the empty mugs and snack wrappers, Misono already pulls him down the stairs. 

“It’s all good, Lily, I’ll help clean up once we’re done,” Mahiru assures him. “Sleep well, Misono!” 

“Mhmh, you too,” Misono manages. 

Misono falls asleep the second he drops down on the guest bed. Lily suppresses his fond smile and makes sure his Eve is tucked in before he takes a look around the room. 

Licht’s guest room seems to multitask as a study and music room as well, but the piano looks like it hasn’t been touched in ages. There’s a small dust blanket on the cover, and all music sheets have been removed and neatly stacked on a shelf. The music rack is empty, which for some reason sparks a deep feeling of sadness within Lily. He stares at it for a few minutes, unable to pull his eyes away. Something must’ve happened and maybe Licht is willing to talk about it someday. 

As for now, he seemed happy to meet with his friends. And even though Lily doesn’t like to admit it, he’s happy to be reunited with Hyde as well. 

He skips a few steps in his beauty routine to join Misono in the guest bed as soon as possible. The moment he lies down, Misono wraps an arm around him and presses his face against his shoulder. 

“Good night to you too, sweetheart,” Lily says. He can still hear the noise from upstairs. Once in a while Mahiru’s voice will remind the others that Misono is trying to sleep – which is sweet but Lily is very certain that not even an earthquake would be able to wake his Eve up right now. It must be way past midnight when the door to the guest room opens and tiny cat footsteps walk towards the bed. 

“Hello there,” Lily whispers. 

“I don’t trust Hyde not to kill me in my sleep,” Kuro whispers back. 

“Understandable.” 

The Servamp of Sloth curls up at the bottom of their feet. Lily listens to his breaths for a while. 

Maybe the coffee was a mistake. 

He must’ve fallen asleep at some point because he wakes up to Misono complaining about a cat in their bed. Kuro does not exactly argue back but that doesn’t really stop Misono from being his best grumpy self. He’s going to be _like that_ until Lily kisses him but he’s not sure if Kuro is going to survive witnessing this. 

Right when Lily opens his eyes and tries to think of something to say, the door flies open and Mahiru’s head appears in the doorstep. 

“Hey Lily, thank God you’re awake, Hyde says I’m supposed to wake you up because you promised him you two get bread for breakfast?” 

“I owe him a croissant,” Lily says. “I’ll be with him in two minutes.” 

Mahiru nods. “Good morning, Kuro, I hope this was worth it.” 

“Hey, you try sleeping in a room with someone who will kill you in your sleep.” 

“Everyone in this apartment tried to kill me at least once, including you, don’t be so dramatic,” Mahiru says deadpan. Kuro stares at him for a few seconds, then he sighs, jumps from the bed and walks to the door. 

Lily can hear the two of them argue in the hallway, nothing serious, and after a few seconds, Mahiru bursts into laughter, apparently unable to keep up his fake anger. 

Misono shuffles even closer and stares up to Lily until Lily leans in and kisses him. This usually would go on for longer but Lily fears that the next person to burst into the room is going to be Hyde and this might result in violence. He runs his fingers through his hair and decides that he can leave the house like this. 

Misono doesn’t move, his body isn’t fully awake yet, but he watches Lily as he gets dressed. He’s a lot less shameless than Hyde when it comes to staring. Something Lily has discovered about himself is that stripping is a lot harder if Misono fully perceives him while he does it. Being looked at and being perceived are different things, indeed, and it’s almost embarrassing to be naked in front of someone who takes in every inch of you. Almost. Because Misono is Lily’s boyfriend and if anyone deserves to see Lily naked, it’s him. 

Misono waits until Lily walks to the door until he asks the question Lily knew was coming. 

“Why the fuck do you owe Hyde a croissant?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I will count this as a birthday text for Lily, shush. 
> 
> Alright, so this took me almost an entire day? Definitely not inspired by real events (it is inspired by real events). I could explain why I think that Licht is autistic and trans but I don't want to and I do believe that my readers (aka the two people who care for my stuff) will know why.  
> If the tagging worked correctly, this work is dedicated to a person who makes me feel very, very good about my Licht texts. And this one isn't even too sad!!


End file.
